


you're annoying, but i still love you anyways

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Trans Lee Chan | Dino, Trans Male Character, i hate that tag so much smh, joshua is insufferable but chan still loves him, over my dead body will i tag this as Mpreg, that tag reminds me of the B emoji for some reason???, they have twins who are the devils incarnates :'), trans pregnancy cw, we need more trans representation in the svt tag, what the heck brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Well for starters," He begins, "You waddle, y'know, which is like a penguin," Jisoo wearing a shit-eating grin as he mimics what Chan can only assume is supposed to be him, the older looking absolutely ridiculous as he toddles about, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it up under his shirt. Chan already feeling the beginnings of a headache starting to set in, their child kicking right up near his ribs."Thanks, I hate it!"





	you're annoying, but i still love you anyways

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Could I maybe get Chanshua with Chan being really far along his pregancy so that he can barely walk and just kind of waddles everywhere and Joshua thinks it's super cute while Chan is just annoyed? And trans Chan would be great too!"
> 
> *y'all know that i'm trans already but here i am again to say that yes, i am trans, so yes, this is written by a trans author*

"Shua," Chan's tone slightly exasperated as he calls for his American born dork, "I need your help," And Jisoo's quick to drop the papers he's grading as he heads for the living room, the sound of the TV being the only true indicator as to where the younger boy currently is.

"Coming Channie," He shouts back, his feet padding noisily against the hardwood flooring as he makes his way to Chan, and soon he's greeted with a very expectant gaze from his very expectant boyfriend. Jisoo unable to stifle his laughter when he notices just how pissed off Chan appears to be, his peach colored hair a total mess, sticking every which way as he crosses his arms over his chest, chubby cheeks rosy from sleep.

"Quit laughing you ass," Chan mutters snappily, wincing as the babe inside him decides to wake up too, clearly unhappy that their peaceful slumber had been so rudely disturbed. 

"Sorry dear," Jisoo replies, not at all sounding sorry, the older's auburn hair falling in his eyes as he smirks in that cattish manner of his. Chan glaring at him when he plops down next to him, having to pull the blanket out from under him when he "accidentally" sits on it, swatting the taller's hands away with a hiss when Jisoo reaches out to pinch his cheeks.

"Touch me one more time and I'll personally make sure baby Hong here will be an only child," Jisoo retreating almost immediately, lips set in a pout as he whines, and Chan feels low-key sorry for their kid, because they were sure to be in for one hell of ride with Jisoo as their parent.

"But Channie~" He mopes, "Then-_wait_, didn't you say you needed my help?" And this time it's Chan who's giggling, his shoulders shaking as he laughs, and he's pretty sure that's his mood swings talking, not that this wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him, no.

"God you're such an idiot," But his words hold no malice, only a joking sort of love that the two of them were well versed in, and Jisoo winks cutely at him, Chan pulling a disgusted face that earns him a more than dramatic gasp before the older chuckles.

"But I''m your _idiot,_" Jisoo locking their pinkies together, Chan resigning himself to his position of Jisoo's "owner" with a long sigh, which makes said male snort, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he squeezes Chan's finger in a silent "I love you."

"Unfortunately so."

\---

"Channie, we're going to be late for the movie," Jisoo slipping on his coat jacket as he fiddles with the locks on the door, Chan's movements audible even from where he's situated at the bottom of the stairs, the house creaking as the pregnant male shuffled about.

"I'll be there in a second," He shouts back, "I'm still trying to find something that fits." And Jisoo nods despite his boyfriend not being there to see, knowing full well that Chan would throw a hissy fit heed he try to rush him. So he waits patiently, humming softly to himself as he just chills, the sound of the stairs groaning having him turn around to be face to face with a very ticked Chan, who's cheeks are ablaze, his ears too in a similar state.

"We're not going," Chan's voice so insistent that it startles Jisoo, his brow arching in confusion as the younger stalks past him in a pout, grumbling something the older can't quite make out.

"Huh?" He asks, thoroughly perplexed, as Chan couldn't seem to stop talking about how excited he was just a night before, going on and on about the advanced CGI and whatnot.

"I said we're not going," Chan sounding mildly annoyed now, his body drowning in the hoodie he's wrapped himself in, his bump mostly hidden underneath all that fabric.

"Yeah, I got that the first time," Jisoo says, "But why?" Chan shrugging vaguely as he mumbles out an answer, his arms hanging awkwardly by his sides, face pinched in discomfort.

"I just don't feel up for it now," Which is the truth_, be it only half of it,_ but it's still the truth nonetheless. 

"Is everything okay Channie?" Using that coaxing tone of his that (for some unknown reason) makes the younger open right up, as he shakes his head no, a hand coming to settle on his belly as he tries to find the right words.

"Yes? No? God I don't _know,_" He admits, his chest aching with every breath he takes, their child's nonstop fidgeting making him so incredibly nauseous. Jisoo's eyes softening as his confession, thinking back to when the younger was too terrified to even come out to him. _But look at us now, amazing, isn't it?_

"You don't have to know Channie," Reassuring Chan just like in old times, "It's perfectly okay to be unsure," 

Chan simply making a noise in the back of his throat in response, though Jisoo has some pretty solid hints as to what it is that's bothering his little otter, taking Chan by the hand as they move to the living room, Jisoo helping his boyfriend to sit without a single complaint.

"When you're ready to talk, we'll talk," Jisoo's fingertips tracing patterns into Chan's faded jeans, "And since we've got all the time in the world, there's no rush. Okay?"

"Okay."

\---

"You remind me of a penguin." Jisoo blurts out one night after dinner, Chan waddling as he cleared the table, the younger turning to face his dumbass boyfriend with a glare, and Jisoo squeaks.

"Pardon?" 

"The fluffy dudes who tap dance," Jisoo elaborates with a wave of his hand, frowning when Chan's face does not light up in a classic eureka moment, which Jisoo can't help but think is most unfortunate, his poor _poor_ Channie blind to the eighth wonder of the world.

"I know what a penguin is!"

"Then you should understand what I'm saying then!" Chan seriously wanting to bang his head into a wall at this point, their kid thankfully still slumbering away, though his instincts tell him this won't last much longer.

"Well I obviously _don't_," Stressing the T sound as he tries not to throttle his boyfriend, "Do care to enlighten me." Chan instantly regretting these words when he sees the older's face light up. _"Great, now all he needs is Jeonghanie-hyung,"_

"Well for starters," He begins, "You _waddle,_ y'know, which is like a penguin," Jisoo wearing a shit-eating grin as he mimics what Chan can only assume is supposed to be him, the older looking absolutely ridiculous as he toddles about, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it up under his shirt. Chan already feeling the beginnings of a headache starting to set in, their child kicking right up near his ribs.

"Thanks, I hate it!" _Though we all know that this is definitely not the case._

**Author's Note:**

> trans chan is a cute concept okAY  
y'all we need to write more for the trans svt tag smh


End file.
